scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)
:This article is about Daphne Blake in the TV series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! For other incarnations, see Daphne Blake (disambiguation).'' , season 1, episode 1. | species= Human | gender= Female | hair= Orange | eyes= Black | job= Amateur sleuth | affiliation= The gang | family= Mrs. Blake (mother, mentioned); Cookie Blake (aunt, deceased, mentioned); Mimi Blake (great-grandmother, deceased, mentioned) | firstapp= : | actor= }} Daphne Blake is the quirky and wide-eyed member of the gang of teen mystery-solvers. Physical appearance Daphne is an attractive, teenaged Caucasian female, with shoulder-length orange hair, with bangs. She wears purple short-sleeved top and dress, with light purple rims, as well as, a dark purple headband, a green scarf, and pink high tops, with purple socks up to her ankles. She has a slim figure. Personality Daphne is outgoing and optimistic. She is always trying something new that might make her seem "kooky" on the surface, but likely what she has never had the chance to do and wants to find out what she would be good at, as she has a list, putting some context into it. , season 2, episode 14. However, since she does this during mysteries, it can be an annoyance to leader, Fred Jones, who finds it to be a hindrance and can get quite infuriated with her, while she doesn't see anything wrong with it. Occasionally, he will be tolerable, though, such as letting her roller skate as his assistant in a magic act. , season 2, episode 14. Velma Dinkley doesn't think it's best to indulge her by acknowledging what she is doing. , season 1, episode 4. , season 2, episode 2. She has even wanted to avoid her altogether when splitting up. , season 2, episode 13. Velma hasn't always remained quiet, however, especially when Daphne thought she could qualify as a lawyer by completing a video game app. , season 1, episode 26. Daphne's mother may be the result for most of her desire to take on, sometimes wild, activities. Despite these "flaws", she is always there to perk the gang up (as a metaphorical cheerleader, or on one occasion a mascot) , season 1, episode 5. when they have doubts of even being able to solve the mystery they are on, usually through the Du Jour she has chosen for that occasion, and sometimes see the clue(s) to solving the mystery (much to Fred's and Velma's chagrin). History Early life When Daphne was little, her mother forced her into Little Miss Wow! Pageants, which she felt was demeaning and had a very tough coach. , season 2, episode 5. Fred once threw a snowball at her and she secretly never got over it, biding her time until she could get her revenge. , season 1, episode 19. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Grand Scam) Insert details here. (Trading Chases) Insert details here. (Be Quiet, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Party Like It's 1899) Insert details here. (Screama Donna) Insert details here. (Kitchen Frightmare) Insert details here. (Me, Myself, and A.I.) Insert details here. (Area 51 Adjacent) Insert details here. (Where There's a Will, There's a Wraith) Insert details here. (Scary Christmas) Insert details here. (If You Can't Scooby-Doo the Time, Don't Scooby-Doo the Crime) Insert details here. (Gremlin on a Plane) Insert details here. (Sorcerer Snacks Scare) Insert details here. (Saga of the Swamp Beast) Insert details here. (Be Cold, Scooby-Doo!) Insert details here. (Giant Problems) Insert details here. (Eating Crow) Insert details here. (I Scooby Dooby Do) Insert details here. (El Bandito) Insert details here. (Into the Mouth of Madcap) Insert details here. (The Norse Case Scenario) Insert details here. (The People vs. Fred Jones) Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (There Wolf) Insert details here. (Renn Scare) Insert details here. (How to Train Your Coward) Insert details here. (Worst in Show) Insert details here. (Mysteries on the Disorient Express) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (The Curse of Kaniaku) Insert details here. (Vote Velma) Insert details here. (In Space) Insert details here. (Doo Not Disturb) Insert details here. (Silver Scream) Insert details here. (Fright of Hand) Insert details here. (Greece is the Word) Insert details here. (American Goth) Insert details here. (Omelettes Are Forever) Insert details here. (Ghost in the Mystery Machine) Insert details here. (Naughty or Ice) Insert details here. (Night of the Upsetting Shorts) Insert details here. (Junkyard Dogs) Insert details here. (Protein Titans 2) Insert details here. (World of Witchcraft) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 1) Insert details here. (Professor Huh? Part 6 3/4) Appearances * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Technically, Daphne has not appeared in every episode, but she did have a virtually identical old Victorian version in ; in , she also had a Ancient Greece version, but the regular Daphne also appeared in that. * Daphne was seen as a Rapunzel type who's upbringing was her castle.Barry, Jon Colton (June 4, 2017). "APNSD!: Episode 07: Interview with Jon Colton Barry (Part One)". A Pup Named Named Scooby-Doo!. Retrieved June 17, 2017. * She was written closer to 's own personality. * Daphne was only danger-prone in the first episode, since it didn't fit the character any longer, who had been given so much personality, that it was no longer required. * This Daphne claims she doesn't have any sisters, which actually fits in line with the original incarnation who has yet to reveal any siblings. * Daphne is the first member of the gang to have one of their parents mentioned. * This incarnation of Daphne doesn't wear long sleeves and pink stockings. * This is the only incarnation of Daphne who primarily sits in the back of the Mystery Machine with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. * Daphne is incredibly cruel to Velma in , by forcing her to get to play a video game (something she was obsessed with as a child), to capture Pizza O'Possum, then has the nerve to tell her to stop playing once it's captured. Because of these uncharacteristic traits, creator and story editor, Jon Colton Barry, objected to them being canon, as Pizza O'Possum's and were simply tests for a failed redo of what a third season could be. * Out of all of Daphne's incarnations, this one is arguably the least mature and intelligent, although this appears to vary by the episode, and many of her "quirks" reveal that she is multi-talented in diverse fields ranging from music and puppetry to mime and accents. In other languages See also * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) References Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 characters Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 characters Category:Blakes (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) Category:Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)